Pushed
by Chosen2007
Summary: What happened in Happy comes out here! Aiden belons to C.S.I, Ryan belongs to me and the rest belong to Shonda.
1. Chapter 1

Pushed

By

Chosen2007

Part 1

"It's not there. It's deep. No one will know." Meredith thinks and then.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Meredith walked to that spot where it all happened. The crimes of hate that were stopped and everything was gone from that moment on. Spot out spot. Meredith remembered learning about Macbeth and how she was fascinated with that line. Spot out spot. She tried to scrub it out but it was still there. She looked at it over and over again…

BANG. BANG. BANG

It was a loud bang on the ears, it was an echo that couldn't be taken out and it filled the halls like a mist. Ryan came downstairs but he only sat a few steps away from her and he watched. He prayed to God that it wasn't Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He knew the signs, he knew where they went and he watched her. On the line right now, at this moment were a child and the mother.

BANG. BANG. BANG.


	2. Chapter 2

Pushed

By

Chosen2007

Part 2

They told her to take the time off and Ryan fought with his supervisor because he wanted to be there and his seniority won him the right. Meredith just sat there and Ryan sat there with her. He was right there next to her and then he asked, "How often to hear the gunshots?" Meredith looked at him, "Every ten minutes, which means I hear it five times an hour and sixty times a day. I sleep and dream that we're in our own Sin City. I have the gun in my hand Ryan." Meredith said and he held her. She cried for the thousandth time then he walked her to the couch, she laid on him.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

It ripped through Meredith's skull…

BANG. BANG. BANG.

It played itself like listening to Goldigger from Kayne West over and over again to the point where you wish it entered your skull.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Hate killed hate. You never see that in the news.

On the other side of town, Izzie Stevens was thinking about Meredith and how she wished she could help her. She was in the club where she hung out ever since meeting her admirer. She didn't feel like dancing, arms wrapped around her and a kiss was exchange. Her boots made her taller.

Meredith slept and she opened her eyes. There she was standing there with the blood all over her sweater and the gun in her hand.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

One died then went to heaven making peace with Meredith and the other was sent to hell after ripping everything around her apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Pushed

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Christina was in shock and she knocked on the door, Ryan opened it and he nodded to her. Meredith was separating clothes and Christina stood there. "My father……He was destroyed by my mother……She destroyed him and he pushed it all in….He pushed it all in and he ran away from me……….So he ran away from me and made a new family…………When his wife died, he snapped, he killed Callie framed Denny's father, killed those people and I killed him." Meredith said and added, "The blood keeps coming." "There's more." Christina said and added, "He killed Burke."

Meredith tried to hug Christina and she sat there crying her eyes out. Meredith stood by her friend for hours and hours. Ryan slept downstairs and Meredith came down, she kneels by him. "Why are you here?" Meredith asked and Ryan responded, "I didn't want to push you. You would call me if you were drowning." Meredith knew that she were do that and took Ryan upstairs, they held each other then slept. There was touching but that was it. Meredith woke up she was going to make breakfast, she checked on Christina and then as she walked through the hall, she saw Izzie still dressed from yesterday lip-locking Aiden Burn. Christina came out and saw this too. Izzie stopped and looked to see them staring at her. Meredith said, "Would your girlfriend like breakfast" and Christina looked at her, "Breakfast, I'll help." Christina walk towards them and looked at Aiden. "Good taste." Christina said and Ryan woke up to see them, "Wow. Aiden, that's why you always turned Danny down,." Ryan walked away and Izzie looked at Aiden, "I had a great time." Aiden said and Izzie said "I had a wonderful time with you. " Aiden kissed Izzie again and then Aiden said, "You know, I have to go work." She took off her dress and then the door slammed.

Meredith was looking at the fridge and Ryan was holding her. "If I ever cheat on you, I will tell you and not be as cruel as my mother was." Meredith said and Ryan responded, "Same here." They held each other.


End file.
